


bring me a dream

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: while you're sleeping [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: The first time was an accident.The second time is on purpose.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: while you're sleeping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988563
Comments: 27
Kudos: 595





	bring me a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I swore I wasn't going to write a sequel to my JayTim a/b/o somnophilia one-shot. Turns out I'm a liar! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Title is from Mr. Sandman, cause, y'know.

The first time was an accident.

Tim wakes up the next morning slowly, all groggy and sore. He’d been having the best dream, a dream about getting fucked and knotted, and he doesn’t really want to wake up. He keeps his eyes closed, trying not to lose it, trying to hang on to the delicious scent in his head. There’d been an alpha, a perfect alpha, and it had been so good.

There’s a movement behind Tim, a body shifting into his, and Tim’s eye’s shoot open, suddenly wide awake. Not a dream, then.

Tim takes a careful breath, and it fills his nose with scent. That’s what the delicious dream alpha scent had been, and Tim’s able to place it now, Jason’s alpha scent wrapping around him. Jason’s body is wrapped around him too, Tim realizes. He remembers, now, remembers passing out in a safehouse. Remembers waking up on Jason’s knot.

Tim takes another deep breath, heat twinging through him as memories of the night before come rushing back. His face is pressed into a pillow, and oh, the pillows smell like Jason. The whole bed does, and he doesn’t know how he could have possibly missed it before.

Fuck, he crawled into Jason’s _bed_. Just settled in there without an invitation, getting his scent all over the sheets. Tim can’t imagine what Jason must have thought, finding him like that. Tim’s never done anything that rude in his _life_ , and he knocks skulls together and violates people’s privacy on a pretty regular basis. Tim can’t believe he didn’t even notice what the bed smelled like. It hadn’t even registered. It had just smelled safe and warm, and Tim flushes, remembering how Jason’s scent had lulled him off to sleep. God, what an idiot he’s been.

Right. First things first. Tim carefully, slowly, slides underneath Jason’s arm, slipping out of his hold, then quietly, gently gets up out of the bed. Tim looks back down at Jason, who’s still passed out. Jason’s sprawled out across the bed, completely naked. He looks every inch an alpha, muscles on display, and Tim swallows, mouth watering, before he remembers that he should really, really get going.

Tim gathers up his suit and slips away. He gets dressed and climbs out the window, finds the place a few blocks away where he stashed his bike, and speeds off, making a beeline for home.

Tim’s still not sure exactly what happened back there, but he’s definitely not sticking around for _that_ morning-after conversation. Jason must have found Tim in his bed, and of course he would have taken him, if he wanted to. That’s what an omega in an alpha’s bed _means_. Tim tries to remember exactly how Jason reacted, what Jason said, but he just gets bits and pieces. Jason’s rough, warm hands. His mouth on Tim’s neck. The sound of Jason’s voice, growling out _such a good omega for me_. Jason’s knot, the way it had been so big and perfect, stretching Tim to his limit, making him so damn full.

Tim drives home a little faster.

**…**

It should be mortifying, seeing Jason after that.

But weirdly, it isn’t. The next time Tim sees Jason is in the cave, before a big team-up mission with the whole family. And it’s just completely normal, which is unnerving.

Jason is just as easy to be around as ever, casually snarking at the others and swearing like a sailor, completely relaxed. Tim feels like it shouldn’t be this easy. Something should’ve changed, after that night.

Tim locks eyes with Jason at one point, and Jason gives him a grin. Not a mean one or even a suggestive one. Just an easy, friendly grin, the kind he always has for the family on good days.

It’s like he’s keeping his distance from Tim- not avoiding him or anything. No, it’s like he’s hanging back, like a predator keeping an eye from the edge of a herd. It’s like he’s waiting for Tim to come to _him_.

Tim’s not sure what to do with that.

**…**

It comes to a head after Tim falls off a roof.

Tim’s half-asleep, if he’s honest. Too many late nights fueled by caffeine, too many close encounters recently. He’s going for a jump, and he just biffs it, slips and tumbles into the open air.

Tim’s going for his grapple gun when he feels a solid impact against him, knocking the wind out of him and shoving him through the air. It’s Jason, swinging on a line, one arm wrapped solidly around Tim, carrying him along like he weighs nothing. Tim didn’t even know Jason was nearby.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jason says, voice crackling from underneath his helmet, as he switches his line and swings them up onto a nearby building.

They land in a clumsy pile on the roof, and Tim groans into Jason’s shoulder at the impact with the concrete. It’s the closest he’s been to Jason since Tim slipped out of his bed. Jason’s still got one arm around him and Tim can’t help the way his heart starts to beat faster as he thinks about it. He can’t even smell Jason, not with all the blockers in their suits, and for a brief second Tim wishes he could, wishes he could tell what’s coming off of Jason right now. He rolls off, despite kinda wanting to stay in Jason’s arms for a while longer, and Jason lets him go. Tim pushes himself up, bleary and stiff.

“Easy there, Replacement,” Jason says, getting back on his feet. “Nearly ended up a grease spot on the damn pavement back there.”

“I had it,” Tim mumbles. He’s so tired, and he resists the urge to rub his eyes (kinda useless, with a domino on) or yawn.

Jason laughs then, a low little chuckle. “Sure ya did.”

Tim sighs, and doesn’t bother arguing. If Jason wants to give him shit, nothing’s going to stop him.

Jason cocks his head slightly. “You’re dead on your feet there, Red. You should get some sleep.”

It’s the way he says it that makes Tim stop in his tracks.

Jason says it like it’s got a second meaning, like it’s some kind of inside joke. Or some kind of an invitation, maybe. An instruction, more than a suggestion. Tim’s heart hammers in his chest, thinking about what it might mean.

“Anyway, gotta run,” Jason says. He takes a few steps back. “Things to see, people to do. You know how it is.” And with that, Jason’s gone, jumping off the roof and swinging into the night.

**…**

The second time is on purpose.

A few hours later finds Tim at Jason’s window, jimmying his way inside again. This time, though, Tim’s checked Jason’s location. He’s still a ways out, hasn’t turned for home yet. Tim slips in just as easy as ever and makes his way to the bedroom. He gets all the way to the doorway before he hesitates.

God, what is Tim _doing_.

This is a stupid idea. Jason might have taken him last time, but that doesn’t mean he wants Tim in his bed again. He should go, Tim thinks. He should head back home, back to his own bed and less dangerous ideas.

Tim takes a deep breath, and that might have been a mistake, because he breathes in Jason’s alpha scent, which is heavily coating everything in the bedroom. It’s just as delicious as it was before, and Tim wants to bury his face in it.

Jason’s words echo in his head. _You’re dead on your feet. You should get some sleep._

He wasn’t wrong. Tim’s about ten minutes from passing out standing up, and he wants so badly to wrap himself in Jason’s scent again, let it lull him to sleep.

Tim takes another step into the bedroom, daring to get closer to the bed. He leans down and breathes in, letting the smell of Jason and alpha wash over him, making his eyes flutter closed. There’s something else, too, a faint scent just barely clinging to the sheets. It’s Tim’s own scent. Tim’s heart skips a beat at the realization. Jason kept his scent, kept it in his bed with him.

_You should get some sleep._

Tim strips out of his suit and crawls back into Jason’s bed, pulling the blankets over him. The bed smells just as comforting and safe as it did last time, soothing him down to his core. He’s already fighting to keep his eyes open, and it’s no time at all before Tim’s following Jason’s direction, drifting off to sleep.

**…**

“So fuckin tight, baby bird. You feel so good on my cock.”

The words come to Tim as if from very far away, floating through a fog. They’re spoken in a low, growly voice, an alpha’s purr.

Distantly, Tim becomes aware he can feel something. There’s something in his cunt, something big. It makes him feel so full, and it’s fucking in and out of him hard. It feels so good, and Tim lets out a little whimper, squirming around.

There’s a low, dark laugh. “Oh, you like that, don’t you.” It’s followed by a hard, slamming thrust, and Tim whines, blinking his eyes open.

Tim’s on his back, in a bed. There’s a face looking down at him, Jason’s face. Jason’s looming over him, his arms braced on either side of Tim’s body. His cock buried deep in Tim’s cunt. It takes Tim a few seconds to remember where he is, why Jason’s there.

“Jay,” Tim mumbles out sleepily, eyes falling back closed, arms reaching up for Jason, clinging onto his back. Jason ducks his head down to lick Tim’s neck, covering him in scent. Tim whimpers a little, pushing his hips up to meet Jason’s hard thrusts.

Jason growls in approval. “What a good omega you are.”

The words send heat rushing through Tim, send slick pouring out of him, and he whines, grinding his hips up. Tim can’t move much, with the way Jason’s got him trapped under his own body. Jason’s just so _big_. Not just his cock, but the broad expanse of his chest, his wide shoulders, his body weight keeping Tim pinned in place. His arms, muscles strong and flexing to keep himself held up, his legs, working as he thrusts deep into Tim. Tim’s never felt so small, so held, as he does underneath Jason’s imposing frame.

Jason slows his thrusts, dragging his cock in and out of Tim. It makes Tim makes these desperate, high-pitched begging noises, an excruciating, tantalizing drag of his cock against Tim’s walls, over that sweet spot inside him. “You are, you’re such a good little bitch. Can’t believe I never saw it before.”

Tim grabs harder to Jason’s back, clinging on tight. He tries to fuck up against Jason, silently begging him to _move_ , but Jason drops down onto him, keeping him still. Tim’s so exhausted, body all worn out, and he squirms weakly in Jason’s grasp.

“You still want more, don’t you? You’ve already taken my knot once, baby bird.”

Tim whimpers. He can hardly believe he slept through it, missed it. Missed Jason taking him, using him. “Really?” It comes out somewhere between a mumble and a whine, sounding raw and pleading.

Jason gives a low chuckle. “Really, baby. Can’t you feel it, little one? Feel how full of come you are already? Absolutely dripping with it, full of my come.”

Tim still feels sort of floaty, soft and warm and sleepy, can’t seem to keep his eyes open. He tries to focus, and _oh_ , yes, he can feel it. Jason’s come is positively sloshing around in his cunt, leaking out and dripping onto his thighs. “Yes,” Tim gasps out. “Can feel it, so much.”

“Oh, you want to be even fuller, don’t you,” Jason growls into Tim’s ear. “You want me to give you another load, huh? Want me to pump you full with my hot alpha come? Wanna be dripping with my seed, baby?”

Tim gives a little whine and nods. “Please,” he manages to get out, words still slurred. He brings his legs up, locking his ankles together behind Jason’s hips, pushing him to move again. “More?”

Jason positively snarls, and starts fucking into him with a vengeance, slamming into Tim with every hard thrust. It’s so good, so perfect, and Tim collapses into the bed, legs slipping off of Jason’s back as Jason absolutely fucks his brains out.

“You’ve been so shy since last time,” Jason rumbles into Tim’s ear. “So shy, like I didn’t find you with your cunt out and your face in my pillows, begging me to breed you. Couldn’t believe you, baby bird. Crawling into my bed like you belonged there, naked and dripping wet for me, just waiting for my knot.”

That’s not what happened, Tim thinks hazily. Was it? It’s like trying to see through a fog, trying to piece his thoughts together right now. Was he really that wet when Jason found him the first time? Just from sleeping in Jason’s bed, wrapped in his scent?

“You look so good in my bed, baby bird. Wanna keep you here forever, my sweet, tiny little omega, keep you hanging off my knot.”

Jason’s knot is starting to grow, and it pops into Tim’s cunt, making him gasp. Jason gives a low little moan of pleasure, pulling it back out with another wet pop. Jason does that a few more times, shoving his knot into Tim’s cunt and then yanking it out again, reducing Tim to a trembling, whimpering mess at the overwhelming sensation. Tim presses his face into Jason’s shoulder, eyes closed against the world, nuzzling against Jason’s warm bare skin, breathing in his scent.

Finally, Jason’s knot gets too big for that, and he buries his cock in Tim’s cunt. It’s so good, makes Tim feel so full, stretched wide around it.

“You’re so fucking good, baby bird,” Jason growls out. “Such a nice little cunt for me. You’re a perfect little omega, aren’t you.”

“Please,” Tim whines weakly into Jason’s shoulder, clinging onto him like he’s afraid he’ll fall off, like they’re still swinging over the rooftops. “Knot me, please, Jay, _please_.”

Jason comes with a loud snarl, his knot blowing even wider. It’s almost too much, stretching him impossibly wide, and Tim lets out these high pitched little yelps, squirming around it. Thick spurts of hot come shoot out of Jason’s cock, adding to the load already in there, filling Tim up.

“You like that, little one?” Jason rumbles, leaning down to suck a mark into Tim’s neck. “Like it when I breed you? Love my fat knot in your tiny little cunt?”

“So big,” Tim gasps, his hips twitching, grinding against Jason. He’s not sure if he’s trying to get _more_ or _away_ , Jason’s huge knot nearly splitting him open, overwhelming him with being so fucking full. Tim’s floating, unable to think, unable to do anything but feel Jason’s knot.

Jason purrs in satisfaction at that, and finishes coming inside Tim, pushing more and more thick alpha come inside of him. It’s so much, enough to make Tim feel absolutely bloated, stuffed to bursting with Jason’s come. Jason’s knot is so big it won’t let any of his seed escape, keeps Tim plugged up full.

Tim gives a long, high keen, rubbing his cock up against Jason’s stomach, chasing some friction. He’s tied so tightly he can barely move his hips. He makes tiny little movements, but even that tugs on the knot inside of him, and Tim makes a frustrated little noise.

“Oh poor baby,” Jason says in his ear, low and dark. “You wanna come, is that it? You wanna be a good omega and come on my knot?”

“Please,” Tim whines. “Please, alpha?”

Jason purrs. “You need me to touch your little baby cocklet? Need alpha to get you off?”

Tim whimpers and nods. “Please, alpha.” His voice sounds broken, even to himself. Like a needy little omega bitch, submissive and desperate. If he could think straight, he might be embarrassed about that, but as it is, he just needs Jason to touch him so _badly_ , he can’t seem to care what he sounds like.

Jason shifts, pushing himself onto one arm so he can slip the other between their bodies. His fingers brush up against Tim's stomach, where it's stretched thin and bulging slightly, pumped so full of Jason's hot come, and the brief pressure against his womb makes Tim gasp. Jason gets his hand on Tim’s cock, and it's rough and warm. It’s as huge as the rest of him, and Tim’s cock disappears completely inside of it, totally enveloped in Jason’s grasp. It feels so damn good, a hot, perfect friction, and Tim clenches down on the knot inside of him.

“Just like that,” Jason growls. “Milk my knot, there’s a good bitch. My omega, so good. Come for me.”

Tim cries out and comes, pleasure washing over him, his cock spilling out into Jason’s fist. His cunt spasms, squeezing down on Jason’s knot over and over, and Jason purrs in satisfaction.

Jason shifts again, lying down on top of Tim. The weight is soothing, like a hot, heavy blanket. Jason presses a soft kiss into Tim’s hair, cards his fingers through it gently. Tim nuzzles into Jason, giving a tiny, sleepy, happy-omega purr. If he wasn’t worn out already, that certainly would have done it. Tim relaxes into the mattress and into Jason, completely boneless, already starting to doze off again.

“Go to sleep, baby,” Jason tells him, in a deep, rumbling purr.

Tim gives a happy little wriggle, and as he does he feels Jason's big fat knot shift, feels the way Jason's come moves around inside him. God, he's so full, doesn't think he's ever been this full and happy in his entire life. “Yes, alpha,” Tim mumbles sleepily.

Jason gives a pleased little chuckle, vibrating low in his chest, and gives Tim’s head another kiss. And that’s the last thing Tim remembers before he drifts off to sleep, safe and warm in his alpha’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
